


Daddies' Little Princess

by kaitlia777



Category: Glee
Genre: Babysitting, Fluff, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 20:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlia777/pseuds/kaitlia777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt photo of a baby</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddies' Little Princess

* * *

“I am so sorry.”

Kurt’s words and the bleak expression on his face made Sam's heart clench and he felt Blaine tense up beside him. No parent wanted to hear their friend (who had been left to mind their baby) say something like that.

“What happened? Oh my God….”

“Where is she? The doctor’s number….”

Cringing, Kurt waved a hand. “Sorry, sorry. She's fine…You know Finn’s visiting, right?”

The lingering terror coursing through his veins made Sam wonder what Finn had to do with causing two premature heart attacks.

Leading them into the living room, Kurt whispered, “He bought her a new outfit. Again, I'm sorry.”

Relief flooded through Sam as he saw Aeryn sitting on a blanket, waving a stuffed frog in the air. She was wearing little pants with pink and white diamonds printed on them, a pink tulle tutu, a white shirt with some bedazzling and Daddy’s Little Princess scrawled across the front. The crowning glory was the pink knit cap with an attached giant flower.

Even Sam, whose fashion sense ran more toward Target with an occasional splurge at LL Bean, knew this was a bit much.

But she looked happy and healthy and really, that was all that mattered.

Clearly Blaine felt the same, bending the scoop Aeryn up and pressed a kiss to her chubby cheek. She squealed, obviously happy to see them and grabbed a fistful of Blaine's hair.

Leaning in, Sam stole a kiss of his own and said, “Hey there, baby girl. Did you miss your daddies?”

“I couldn't find shirt that said daddies’,” Finn said, offering a grin from his seat. “But this was too cute to pass up.”

Behind them, Sam heard Kurt murmur, “Frustrated paternal yearnings.”

“She looks adorable,” Blaine assured Finn, because Aeryn never looked anything but. “Thanks for helping keep an eye on her.”

“Any time you guys are in Lima, or I'm here, you know I like spending time with her.”

Even now, years after high school, several years out of college, the majority of New Directions members remained close. It was nice having an extended family-by-choice.

“And she loves spending time with her uncles,” Blaine said, which earned a pleased smile from both Finn and Kurt.

All was good, Sam thought, feeling Blaine leaning into his side and looking down at the tiny hand wrapping around his fingers.

Then he blinked.

“Why does my baby have a French manicure?”


End file.
